Recently considerable work has been done to provide more efficient lasers, with a view toward portability and simplicity of construction. A recent significant advance in this field is described and claimed in Applicant's earlier application entitled "Laser System with Concentric Arrangement of Laser Head and High Voltage Capacitor", filed Nov. 16, 1977, Ser. No. 851,872. In that application a laser is described in which a pair of electrodes extend into the laser head, and the high voltage capacitor is comprised of metallic foil layers wound around the laser head. At that time it was believed that folding back of one metallic foil layer at a 45.degree. angle to form a virtual isoceles triangle would assist in formation of a beam, and operation of that laser system proved this to be true. Even with this significant advance in the art, it was still desired to improve the beam formation further, and to improve the power supply arrangement for laser systems.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a laser system in which the beam formation is substantially improved with respect to known systems, and also with respect to the system disclosed in Applicant's copending application.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of such a system in which the power supply construction is simplified and improved as contrasted to known arrangements.